The present invention relates to devices for forming a pocket in and otherwise shaping and conditioning an athletic glove such as a baseball glove.
To be most useful to a player, it is necessary that an athletic glove such as a baseball glove close on and grip a ball properly. When a glove does not perform well, it is usually because the glove was not of the proper shape prior to engagement of the ball or because the surfaces of the glove contacting the ball were not of a proper finish and texture to restrain the ball.
Traditionally, players have tried to shape their gloves by placing one or more balls into the glove and securing them with a belt, rope or similar restraint strap to help form a pocket in the glove. They have also tried to improve the gripping capabilities of their gloves by the application of a conditioning fluid or dressing. Results have not generally been to the liking of the players. This has been due, in part, to the inconsistent nature of application of these techniques as well as their technical inadequacies.
Several previously issued patents disclose athletic glove pocket-forming devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,519 to Groves discloses an athletic glove pocket former comprising a ball-like object with a bendable strap secured thereto. The strap is attached to the ball in the approximate middle of the strap via velcro. Velcro is also used on the terminal ends of the strap to secure the ends of the strap around the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,317 to Cich discloses a sports glove storage ball comprised of a hollow, plastic sphere with a strap protruding therefrom. The sphere opens for storage of a baseball or softball. The sphere is then placed in the pocket of a baseball or softball glove and the strap is wrapped around the glove. A buckle on the other end of the strap also protrudes from the sphere and is used to join the two strap ends.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,729 and 4,883,170 both to Wright disclose a ball glove conditioning bag. The bag is zippered and contains straps inside that wrap around the glove in a figure "8" pattern to hold the glove closed. In the '170 patent, a foam ball with conditioning fluid is placed inside the pocket of the glove. In the '729 patent, a rigid ball inside a tube of conditioning fluid absorbent material is used to help shape the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,162 to McGinley discloses a baseball glove shaper with three or more arms made of wire and covered with a soft material. The arms are bent to a shape desired for a particular glove. The arms join together at a base junction which serves to help form the pocket. The free end of the arms attach to the lacing at the finger and thumb ends of the glove. The covers of the arms may include ribs to enhance frictional effects between the glove and the device. The device is used for breaking in a new glove and to thereafter help the glove maintain its shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,849 to Santa discloses a baseball glove former and carrier. The carrier has a molded plastic clam, shell-like body to surround the glove. Optionally a ball, attached to the body by a strap, is placed inside the glove to help maintain the pocket.
While these devices have been of some improvement to the simple ball and belt approach, they have not been widely used and, for purposes of forming a proper shape in the glove, are no better than the simple ball and belt. Thus, there still exists a need for an athletic glove former, shaper and conditioning device that can be used to properly form a glove during the break-in period and may be used thereafter to maintain the shape of the glove.